Lilith (Bordello of Blood)
Lilith is the main villainess of the 1996 horror/comedy film Tales from the Crypt Presents: Bordello of Blood. She is portrayed by Angie Everhart. History The Mother of All Vampires, Lilith is revived after Vincent places her heart back into her shriveled skeleton. After coming back to life, she slaughters two members of Vincent's search party, but when she advances on Vincent, she is stopped by Vincent wielding the Key (the artifact featured in Demon Knight), which gives him control over her. Lilith is then directed to kill the last of Vincent's search party. Later, Caleb Verdoux and his friend go to a funeral home in search of a secret brothel. The two are escorted to the brothel, where Caleb's friend meets Lilith, who kisses him and pushes her long tongue down his throat before using it to push his heart out of his chest. Lilith then turns Caleb into a vampire. Sometime later, Lilith locks eyes with Rafe Guttman, a private eye hired by Caleb's sister Catherine to find her brother, before continuing on. After one of her vamps, Tammy, fails to turn Rafe who then escapes, Lilith finds Rafe's dropped wallet and tastes Rafe's blood on Tammy's fingers, noting it's special. She then teleports to Rafe's "office" (an abandoned adult movie theater) and returns his wallet, then tries to seduce him. Rafe, however, proves resistant to the vampire mother's charms, and he holds her at gunpoint. Unfortunately, Catherine enters and, seeing the two of them together, gets the wrong idea and storms out, causing Rafe to go after her to try and explain himself. It then turns out that Lilith is working with Reverend Jimmy Current, who had Vincent reanimate Lilith so she could rid the world of sinners by drawing them to her brothel. Lilith is next seen talking with Vincent at a strip club, where Current finds them after seeing that Vincent stole the Key from his office safe. When Current grabs for the Key, Lilith threatens him. After the reverend and Vincent hurry out of the strip joint after seeing Catherine enter with a camera crew to do a documentary about the dangers of sexual lust, Lilith stays behind and is confronted by Catherine, who still remains unaware of her true nature. Moments after Current and Vincent come out into a back alley, Lilith appears and grabs the reverend, then slams him down on a car hood. When Current demands that Vincent give him the Key, Lilith orders Vincent to leave the Key right where it is. Vincent takes out the Key and, after some hesitation, he destroys it, leaving Lilith free to do what she wants. She rejects Vincent's order to kill Current. After Catherine is taken captive by Caleb and McCutcheon, Lilith comes into the dungeon where Catherine is bound to an S&M contraption and lasciviously rubs her hands all over Catherine's body. Later, after Current comes into the dungeon and starts to free "Catherine," she turns out to be Lilith in disguise. When Current draws a knife and tries to stab her, Lilith grabs his wrist, which she then breaks before plunging the knife into Current's heart. Rafe then comes in and attacks Lilith with an axe, severely wounding her. When Rafe swings at her, Lilith disappears, laughing. At Current World Ministries, where Rafe and Catherine are trying to broadcast a message, Lilith kills Jerry the cameraman before appearing behind Rafe and informing him of Jerry's demise. When Rafe attempts to punch her, she grabs his fist and handcuffs him to the railing. She then teleports to the stage, where she begins attacking Catherine. Rafe manages to activate the Laserlight of Lord prop and use it to hit Lilith in the back. The attack, however, proves ineffective and only serves to drive Lilith into a murderous rage. She turns to Rafe and advances on him as he tries to calm her down; as she angrily rants at him, her form degenerates into a gruesome, inhuman appearance. Just as she's about to kill Rafe, she ends up getting stabbed right through the chest from behind by Catherine; this separates her heart into four pieces (the only way she can be killed is if her heart is cut into four separate pieces). Lilith dissolves into a mess of flames and flesh. Though Lilith is defeated and the pieces of her heart is said by Rafe to be launched into space, it turns out that Lilith turned Catherine into a vampire, and the film ends with Catherine revealing her new nature to Rafe, whom she attacks in his car. Gallery angie-everhart-bordello-of-blood-credit.jpg|Lilith baring her fangs bordelloofblood1996m720.png|Lilith's evil grin drXtLFOPYu4NV2DvZbPjkmpqHfI.jpg|Lilith giving the finger bordelloofblood.png|Lilith's true face Category:Evil from the Past Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Creator Category:Servant of Hero Category:Slaver Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Muses Category:Mutilators Category:Elderly Category:Perverts Category:Pimps Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychics Category:Revived Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Vampires Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love Rivals Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Fighters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Demon Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Category:Black Widows Category:Female Category:Deceased